


Not the Final Time

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [19]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Persona 5 Spoilers, Plans, Pre-Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: Makoto isn't sure she's prepared the plan well enough, so Ren comforts her.Fluffcember Day 19: Practice/Preparation
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Not the Final Time

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my ShuMako bullshit this evening. This one happens the day before the Casino palace.
> 
> Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21

The table that had never been much more interesting than just being a table was suddenly extremely interesting to Makoto Niijima. She couldn’t help but get a little lost in her own thoughts. After all, they were about to potentially send their leader to his death if their plan at any point failed. It wasn’t something she wanted to think about failing.

Especially since she and Ren had started dating in September.

It was right before the Hawaii trip that they made it official, which made the trip very special. However, it was also before the Phantom Thieves were put into a heap of trouble, seemingly responsible for Kunikazu Okumura’s death and now learning that Akechi was lying to them about only recently awakening to his persona. And honestly, it felt eons away from their current position.

"That position" being that they were betting everything on Makoto’s sister, and Ren being able to convince her to help him. It wasn’t that Makoto  _ didn’t _ think Sae could come to her senses. No, it was more that she was afraid of losing Ren so soon was...a lot to process for her.

So much so that she missed everyone else leaving and Ren sitting next to her. It was only when Makoto felt Ren’s arm wrap around her and pull her into a hug that she snapped out of her thoughts, but she hugged him back immediately.

Taking a deep breath, she whispered, “I hope all of this works,” and she squeezed him a little bit as if it might’ve been their last hug.

“It will,” Ren responded with all the confidence in the world. “You made it. I trust your judgment.”

Makoto nodded into his side and pulled away enough that she could look at his face. “I wish I was as confident in myself as you were,” she commented with a sad smile before adding, “Besides, I only planned so much thanks to Futaba and Morgana’s information gathering. Without their help, the plan would have a lot more holes.”

Ren chuckled with a small smile and nodded. “And I trust all three of you to have done everything correctly,” he said, sliding his arm to his side to take her hand in his. “Everything will be okay, Mako. I promise. I’ll be back to you a few days after we steal Sae’s heart.”

Makoto shook her head. “No, no, no, we’re not stealing her heart. We’ve gotta change her heart with our words. Stealing it would ruin the plan.” She glared at her boyfriend, squeezing his hand a little bit. “You do remember that, right?”

Ren nodded with a laugh. “Yeah, I remember. I misspoke,” he stated before trying again, “I’ll be back to you a few days after we  _ change _ Sae’s heart.” He smiled at her with his endlessly charismatic smile, “was I right that time?”

Unable to resist her own smile, Makoto shook her head playfully and rested her free hand on Ren’s cheek. “Yes,” she confirmed, “yes, you did,” before leaning up and kissing him one last time before they executed the plan tomorrow.

Hopefully not the last time for good.


End file.
